


Navalha debaixo da língua.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, KakuHidaDay, M/M, Multi, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Kakuzu, a Luxúria, teve seu dia sanguinário interrompido por uma chamada de Lúcifer ao Inferno.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Navalha debaixo da língua.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic para o KakuHida Day.  
> Fanfic contém cenas de sangue e cena explícita de órgãos, se não gosta não leia.  
> Música: Diaba - Urias

"Muito prazer  
Eu sou o oitavo pecado capital"

Kakuzu sempre se questionou, desde o primeiro momento que nasceu, o motivo dos mortais serem facilmente manipuláveis pelo seu pecado.

Luxúria não é apenas sexo, como muitos dizem, tem haver com objetos, desejos de ter algo ou alguém. Materialistas sempre sofrem em suas mãos.

— Oi bonito. — A voz de timbre charmoso se fez presente perto de seus ouvidos, aquela mulher é realmente bonita, faria facilmente qualquer um ficar de joelhos.

Felizmente ele é a própria luxúria.

Não demorou muito para a magia acontecer, era fácil ter humanos em suas mãos como também era fácil ter seus corações. Apenas fracos e tolos.

Foi guiado pela mulher até um dos quartos disponíveis do local, com certeza o declínio dela e a fortuna dele.

O sangue que escorria pelo chão manchou sem querer a ponta de seu sobretudo que estava jogado ali perto. Ao perceber, Kakuzu olhou torto, tinha sido caro aquele sobretudo, umas 800 almas mais ou menos, se ficasse manchas ele iria pessoalmente no inferno para cobrar a mulher.

Virando-se para a mulher, o olhar de horror da face morta era instigante, as pessoas sempre caiam no mesmo truque, a áurea luxuosa atraia pecadores, sua aparência era linda, sequer tinha falha, mas ao se revelar era cheio de costuras que cuspia fios negros por todos os lados.

Era compreensivo o espanto.

Kakuzu nunca ligou muito, ele tendo o que queria já é lucro, eram pouquíssimos humanos que não caíam, incluindo entidades.

Ele levantou da cama, colocou suas roupas e sumiu do quarto antes da zeladora entrar e achar o corpo de sua vítima.

O inferno é um local onde o cheiro de enxofre sempre esteve presente, pelo menos Kakuzu não se lembra, dentro de seus séculos de anos, que houve outros cheiros além desse. O Castelo de Lúcifer era enorme e magnífico, dava-se uma pontada de inveja.

Por algum motivo lhe foi ordenado sua presença ali. No mínimo, estranho, mas não questionou.

Entrando, ele se deparou com Lúcifer conversando com alguém que nunca vira em sua vida, mas pela áurea era um demônio poderoso, algo aos pés de Lúcifer ou até mais.

— Ainda bem que você chegou Kakuzu. — Lúcifer tinha muitos nomes, mas ele gostava de ser chamado de Pain — Um de meus irmãos quer lhe conhecer.

Kakuzu arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa, um irmão do criador dos demônios? No mínimo instigante.

Ele usava um capuz negro e um manto da mesma cor que cobria completamente seu corpo — Para com essa merda de formalidade, Yahiko.

— Hidan, o que eu falei sobre falar meu nome real?

— Sei lá porra. 

Pain suspirou, conversar com Hidan era cansativo — Hidan, esse é Kakuzu, a Luxúria e Kakuzu esse é Hidan, um dos cavaleiros do apocalipse, A Morte.

O mais alto arregalou os olhos, a própria Morte estava aqui, fazia séculos que ele não vai Morte e até onde lembrava, Hidan não era o nome de Morte, mas quem era ele para questionar Pain, o príncipe do Inferno.

— Tá, tá, ninguém tá te escutando cara. — Disse Hidan, caminhando até Luxúria e tirando o capuz de seu rosto, revelando seus cabelos de tons brancos e olhos de cores exóticas, um lindo púrpuro que brilhava sapecamente — Você é mais deslumbrante de perto, Kakuzu.

O moreno olhou confuso para Morte — Então esteve me observando, cavaleiro da Morte?

— Primeiro, me chame de Hidan, segundo, talvez? — Ele sorriu — Eu gosto do jeito que trabalha com os humanos, você sempre me traz almas e isso me nutre, — O albino chegou mais perto, sem tocar em Luxúria — fiquei curioso e acabei observando você e não consegui evitar conhecê-lo.

Os únicos seres capazes de estarem invisíveis as entidades como Kakuzu, são os ceifadores, na hora que matou aquela mulher mais cedo, pôde sentir sua presença, mas não conseguia enxergar, no entanto, sabia que eles tinham alguma forma.

— Então?

— Você é muito sem graça pra conversar, sabia? Antissocial do caralho.

Kakuzu bufou, um boca suja — Fale logo o que quer.

Hidan fez bico, rolou os olhos e tirou algo de seu manto — Você sempre rouba corações não é?

— Quando preciso sim, geralmente pessoas atraídas pela minha áurea ou apaixonadas por mim, assim ficam mais indefesas e fáceis de manipular.

— Sei, sei, linda explicação, não ouvi porra nenhuma. — Hidan riu ao escutar Kakuzu bufar — Aqui, — Ele entregou uma caixa preta para o mais alto — Abra isso quando sair daqui.

Kakuzu estranhou o pedido, era muito suspeito, a própria morte veio até ele para entregar uma caixa que não podia ser aberta na presença dela — Por quê?

— Só abre cacete. — sua voz saiu irritada, olhou para trás em busca de Yahiko — Até depois, pedaço de bosta.

Pain apenas acenou negativo e assim a morte sumiu, deixando os homens a sós. 

Ao sair do Castelo, Kakuzu olhou para a caixa preta de detalhes delicados, nunca esperou que receberia um presente da própria Morte, mas ali estava.

No entanto não mentiria, estava desconfiado, nervoso, não sabia o que tinha ali dentro e se bem lembrava, a última vez que alguém recebeu um presente em formato de caixa e abriu, não deu coisa boa.

Talvez, o que tinha dentro daquela caixa fosse sua ruína ou seu milagre. Curioso e sem ter muito o que perder, além da própria vida, abriu cuidadosamente, esperando qualquer coisa vindo dali.

Surpreendentemente, não foi algo ruim, em partes. Ele lembrou da pequena conversa anteriormente e sentiu seus corações vibrarem, sem sequer acreditar que aquilo era real.

Ali estava o coração de Morte.

Ainda estava batendo, algo esperado de uma entidade poderosa como ele, incrivelmente saudável.

Mas era um coração intocável, um simples tanger e Kakuzu morreria sem perceber. Um coração inútil, mas não pôde conter a vermelhidão de suas bochechas diante do ato.

O significado parecia bastar e sem perceber, Kakuzu queria ver Morte novamente, por mais que tenha se mostrado alguém irritante e boca suja, mas do que estava reclamando de fato? Seres ao seu redor eram assim o tempo todo.

Na verdade, Kakuzu sequer gostava de contato com eles, mas no caso de Hidan, parecia ser uma exceção.

"Navalha debaixo da língua  
Tô pronta pra briga"


End file.
